Kalopsia
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Ia tahu bahwa pasangan ini kadang akan menggunakan perpustakaan yang kosong untuk berlatih bersama. Memainkan alat musik, menyanyikan lagu karangan sendiri, atau mencoba koreografi baru. Dan Aeolia sepakat dengan Locria bahwa tarian mereka adalah yang paling menghibur mata. / Hiver/Märchen. Gakuen AU. For FID 2013.


.

.

.

**Title: **Kalopsia

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Ia tahu bahwa pasangan ini kadang akan menggunakan perpustakaan yang kosong untuk berlatih bersama. Memainkan alat musik, menyanyikan lagu karangan sendiri, atau mencoba koreografi baru. Dan Aeolia sepakat dengan Locria bahwa tarian mereka adalah yang paling menghibur mata. / Hiver/Märchen. Gakuen AU. For FID 2013.

**Prompt: **(dari _imagineyourotp_:) "Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear".

**Disclaimer: **Seluruh album keluaran Sound Horizon © Revo. Terinspirasi dari Sanhora Kingdom School AU Meme dari _horizondressing_. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa mengambil keuntungan materil sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Aeolia menguap lebar dan merenggangkan badannya. Jam dinding sudah menunjuk pukul setengah empat, yang artinya ia hanya perlu menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi hingga bisa mengunci pintu perpustakaan, lalu pulang dan menikmati sore menjelang akhir pekan. Ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya di balik meja jaga, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sekilas, 'sih, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi di antara dua rak di salah satu bagian terdalam perpustakaan, ia tahu ada seorang murid yang mengubur diri di antara tumpukan buku-buku.

Wanita berambut pirang itu beranjak, hendak mencari murid yang dimaksud ketika pintu perpustakaan digeser agar membuka lebih lebar dan seorang remaja berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam-perak panjang menyelinap masuk. Pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu dan tanpa perlu bertukar kalimat sapa dan tanya, Aeolia tahu apa tujuan pemuda itu datang ke sini mendekati waktu ditutupnya perpustakaan.

Dengan gestur sederhana Aeolia menunjuk ke suatu arah, dan pemuda itu menuju ke arah yang dimaksud tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sang pustakawati mengikuti di belakangnya, bunyi langkah sepatu _high heels_ mengiringi gemerincing rantai yang menjadi aksesori bagi si pemuda. Bersama-sama mereka menuju bagian terdalam perpustakaan, menyusuri satu persatu lorong yang diciptakan deretan rak setinggi langit-langit yang berjejer rapi, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti saat menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang diikat model ekor kuda, duduk bersila dengan punggung bersandar pada salah satu rak dan kanan-kirinya dijaga oleh tumpukan buku-buku dalam berbagai macam ketebalan, topik bahasan, serta bahasa, plus satu buku besar seperti ensiklopedia bergambar terbaring membuka di pangkuannya.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan, jelas ketahuan bahwa pemuda itu adalah penikmat buku dan pengunjung setia perpustakaan sekolah mereka ini, yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melempar senyum hangat kepada penjaganya hanya selama sepersekian detik sebelum menelusuri rak demi rak dan tak perlu repot-repot mencari meja kosong untuk ditempatinya karena toh pustakawan yang bertugas sudah menyerah dan membiarkannya saja untuk duduk meleseh di lantai dan menyelami hobinya—membaca.

Aeolia melirik tumpukan yang paling dekat dengan jarak jangkau pengelihatannya. Seperti biasa, topik bahasan dari buku-buku yang tertumpuk itu tidak punya tema yang seragam. _Seribu Tanaman Herbal dan Metode Penggunaannya_, _Interior Ruang Modern_, _Cerita Rakyat Skandinavia,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Benar-benar pemuda yang eksentrik.

Tapi, mengingat ini adalah Horizon Academy, _boarding school_ bagi para calon seniman dan seniwati dunia, rasanya eksentrik sudah jadi ciri khas yang terlalu biasa bagi para penghuni sekolah.

Bahkan nyatanya, pemuda satunya pun tak kalah eksentriknya dari si kutu buku.

"Hiver."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, si rambut perak, menengadah dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hai, Märchen. Perlu sesuatu dariku?"

Märchen mengangguk dan menyeringai tipis. "Tentang tugas berpasangan yang diberikan Frau Ballad tadi pagi. Aku sudah selesai membuat aransemen musiknya dan merekamnya."

Aeolia mendecak kagum mendengarnya. Sifat eksentrik biasanya memang dikaitkan dengan kejeniusan seorang individual, tapi dalam sekolah ini hanya beberapa saja yang memiliki keduanya. Dua di antaranya adalah dua pemuda di hadapannya ini: Märchen von Friedhof dan Hiver Laurant dari Jurusan Komposisi dan Mencipta Lirik.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang mereka, bagaimana keduanya sekilas terlihat begitu berseberangan—Hiver yang kapanpun dan dimanapun selalu mengeluarkan aura positif dan menengangkan dan membuatmu ingin memeluk dan melindunginya dan begitu pasif, sementara Märchen yang meskipun tersenyum pun selalu bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang dan membuatmu berpikir untuk menghindarinya sebisa mungkin namun kadang kehadirannya tidak bisa kau tolak karena ia proaktif dalam usahanya membuatmu ngeri—tapi ternyata bisa sangat klop dan kompak saat sudah melibatkan melodi lagu, membuat mereka sering menggaet satu sama lain jika diberikan kebebasan memilih partner dalam tugas berpasangan pada kelas-kelas yang mereka ikuti bersama.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau dengar." Hiver menutup buku di pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di tumpukan buku sebelah kanan, sebelum perlahan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Mademoiselle Locria—"

"Aeolia, Hiver. Ini masih hari Jumat." Märchen mengoreksi bahkan sebelum Aeolia sendiri sempat membuka mulut. "Fräulein Aeolia, boleh kupinjam komputer perpustakaan untuk memutar ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan CD Rom dari saku jaket blazernya.

"Asal kau sendiri yang mematikannya nanti." Aeolia menyahut seraya mendekati tumpukan buku-buku Hiver, mengangkat yang sebelah kiri. "Yang ini yang sudah selesai kau baca dan yang itu akan kau bawa ke kamar, 'kan? Akan kurapikan dan kumasukkan ke daftar pinjamanmu, jadi sana, cepat temani pacar kecilmu itu."

Hiver mengerjap sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil dan mengucap "_merci_" sebelum mengekor Märchen ke meja jaga tempat komputer perpustakaan berada. Setelahnya Aeolia bergegas mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah dibaca oleh Hiver ke tempat asalnya dan mengangkut buku-buku yang hendak dipinjam, berharap ia tepat waktu untuk melihat proses dua pemuda jenius itu mengaransemen sebuah lagu bersama-sama. Tapi belum beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan lorong di antara dua rak tempat Hiver memendam diri tadi, _speaker_ perpustakaan telah mulai mengalunkan melodi _mellow_ yang indah.

Lagu yang sedang bermain itu hanya menggunakan piano sebagai instrumen musik satu-satunya, karena toh memang alat musik yang paling mahir dimainkan oleh Märchen. Menilai dari temponya, kemungkinan besar lagu itu adalah lagu cinta, dan dari perasaan yang diberikan saat mendengarnya, Aeolia mendapat impresi bahwa lagu itu bisa digunakan untuk menyatakan cinta atau sekedar meratap tentang rasa cinta yang tak terbalaskan. Tapi ia tidak bisa terlalu yakin, mengingat dua orang yang berkolaborasi untuk menyempurnakan lagu ini adalah duo jenius eksentrik yang suka seenak jidat menggunakan genre musik yang tak wajar digunakan untuk suatu tipe lagu. Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, misalnya, Aeolia mendengar kabar bahwa keduanya membuat sebuah lagu dengan musik yang ceria namun liriknya ternyata menceritakan tentang seorang psikopat yang membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat meja jaganya lagi, Hiver dan Märchen sudah berpindah tempat, mengambil posisi di spasi yang cukup luas di dekat area baca, dan mulai menarikan dansa pelan sesuai dengan irama lagu.

Aeolia nyaris menjatuhkan buku-buku dalam pelukannya.

Ia tahu, dari cerita saudari-saudarinya yang turut menjadi pustakawati di sekolah itu dan bertugas di hari lain, bahwa pasangan ini kadang akan menggunakan perpustakaan yang kosong untuk berlatih bersama. Memainkan alat musik, menyanyikan lagu karangan sendiri, atau mencoba koreografi baru. Doria dan Lydia paling suka jika pada jatah giliran bertugas mereka Hiver dan Märchen memperdengarkan suara mereka dalam duet, sementara Ionia dan Phyrgia lebih memilih menyaksikan Hiver bermain gitar dan Märchen mengatur ritme dengan tepukan tangan. Aeolia sendiri sepertinya akan sepakat dengan Locria bahwa tarian mereka, baik itu dansa maupun _modern dance_, adalah yang paling menghibur mata.

Sementara ia mengamati dari tempatnya di balik meja jaga, Hiver dan Märchen terus bergerak perlahan, berputar dan terus merapat selayaknya sebuah _cheek dance_. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, jadi mudah saja menempelkan pipi ke pasangan dansa. Dilihat dari posisi tangannya, selintas Hiver lah yang mengambil langkah wanita, namun saat mereka berputar dan berganti posisi tangan, mendadak saja Märchen yang berperan sebagai wanita pada dansa mereka. Mungkin mereka belum menentukan siapa yang lebih pas menjadi perempuan di sini, atau memang sengaja bergonta-ganti seperti itu untuk menambahkan keunikan dalam koreografi mereka. Entahlah; tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa mengerti apa yang melintas dalam benak dua pemuda itu selain mereka sendiri.

Keduanya kembali berputar dan saat itulah Aeolia baru bisa melihat mulut Hiver sesekali membuka, sepertinya membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Märchen. Pikiran Aeolia mulai liar menjalar kesana-kemari, menduga-duga, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa gerakan mulut Hiver seirama dengan musik yang mengiringi tarian mereka, dan ia langsung ingat bahwa si rambut perak lah yang biasanya mencipta lirik lagu, jadi kemungkinan saat ini ia sedang menyanyikan lirik secara spontan dengan suara super lirih.

Tapi, mau itu sengaja atau tidak disengaja, Aeolia tetap berpikir bahwa tingkah mereka begitu romantis.

Lagu mereka mencapai akhir nyaris bersamaan dengan selesainya ia membereskan prosedur peminjaman buku-buku Hiver. Saat ia mendongak dari buku terakhir yang selesai ia periksa, kedua pemuda itu sudah melepas pelukan mereka dan berdebat sembari mendekati mejanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu pasnya menarikan bagian perempuan," Hiver menukas, "lebih terasa alami saat kita melakukan putaran-putaran!"

"Hanya karena kau sedikit lebih kekar dariku akibat kegiatan rutinmu," Märchen melirik tumpukan buku yang sudah siap dibawa pergi, "'angkat berat: edisi buku bacaan'. Kalau seperti ini terus, spekulasiku bahwa tahun depan kau akan termutasi sempurna menjadi semacam makhluk peranakan manusia dan gorila akan jadi kenyataan."

"Aku tahu kau suka membayangkanku dengan kondisi tubuh sepertiku. Kau dan _fetish_-mu, hm."

Pemuda kelahiran Perancis itu tertawa pelan saat menghindari sikutan kawannya yang berdarah asli Jerman. Aeolia tersenyum saja melihat keduanya bersenda gurau. Saat Märchen berputar untuk mengambil CD Rom dan mematikan komputer, Hiver yang hendak mengangkut buku-buku pinjamannya dari atas meja jaga mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Mademoiselle Aeolia! Anda juga lulusan akademi ini, bukan? Jurusan Tari dan Teater?" Aeolia membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi pemuda di hadapannya itu langsung saja menyerocos. "Anda lihat tarian kami tadi? Menurut Anda mana yang lebih bagus, saat Märchen yang menarikan langkah perempuan, atau saat aku yang melakukannya? Atau Anda punya ide lain, mungkin?"

Aeolia tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Märchen yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dan balas menatapnya tanpa ekspersi—meski biasanya pun pemuda satu itu memang miskin ekspresi. Melihat bahwa keduanya tampak tidak keberatan jika ia menyatakan pendapatnya, Aeolia mulai memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan maksudnya sambil mengambil kunci perpustakaan yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan, setelah mematikan seluruh lampu ruangan plus mendorong Hiver dan Märchen untuk segera keluar, mengunci pintunya.

"Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, 'sih..." ia memasukkan kunci ke saku roknya, dan bersama-sama berjalan menjauhi ruang perpustakaan, "aku setuju kalau tarian kalian tadi terlihat lebih indah saat von Friedhof yang berperan jadi perempuan. Tapi," ucapan 'tapi' itu sukses menghentikan kedua pemuda yang tampak siap untuk saling melontarkan argumen, "mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan fakta kalau Laurant di sini lebih banyak pengalaman berdansa. Kau juga mengambil kelas tambahan Koreografi, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu adanya, bukankah lebih baik dia saja yang melakukan?" Märchen menyela sebelum Hiver bisa menjawab pertanyaan retoris Aeolia. "Pasti para pria yang mengambil kelas itu pernah dilatih untuk menarikan langkah perempuan paling tidak sekali."

"Tapi, Märchen, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau ingin lagu ini menceritakan tentang seorang pengajar pria yang jatuh cinta pada salah seorang perempuan yang jadi muridnya, jadi kurasa akan lebih pas kalau aku yang mendapat peran pria dan membimbingmu, si wanita, dalam tarian itu, 'kan?"

Selama beberapa saat Märchen bungkam dan menatap lurus ke depan sementara mereka bertiga terus berjalan bersama. Ketika akhirnya mereka mendekati persimpangan koridor, pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas. "Kalau bahkan Fräulein Aeolia berkata seperti itu, baiklah; akan kuterima."

"Bagus!" Hiver berseru senang. "Kalau begitu, hapalkan langkahnya, ya? Pekan ini Hortense dan Violette ada kegiatan klub jadi mereka tidak menyeretku pulang ke rumah; datanglah ke kamarku kapanpun kalau kau ingin minta bantuanku untuk berlatih."

Usai berkata begitu, Hiver melangkah riang menuju asrama mereka tanpa menunggu Märchen mengikutinya. Sang Jerman menghela napas lagi dan terlihat akan menyusul kawannya yang berambut perak, tapi berhenti setelah dua langkah. Aeolia yang tadinya hendak berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, ke arah kantor staf untuk menyimpan kunci perpustakaan, jadi ikut-ikutan berhenti dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihat cara Märchen menatapnya.

"Ya, von Friedhof?"

"_Nun ja_," mulainya, "hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Fräulein, bahwa kau berhutang budi sekali padaku."

Belum sempat Aeolia memproses dalam otaknya apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu dengan 'hutang budi', Märchen sudah berbalik lagi dan melangkah pergi, menyusul Hiver yang sudah berada jauh di depan. Ketika akhirnya sang pustakawati mengerti apa maksud ucapan itu, ia mengeluarkan ponsel di saku kemejanya, membuka _flip_-nya yang segera memampangkan opsi multimedia. Ada satu video terbaru di folder video-nya, yang ia ambil beberapa saat yang lalu, yang niatnya ia tunjukkan pada Locria agar mereka berdua bisa sama-sama memuja keindahan tarian dua orang pemuda tampan.

Sepertinya ia perlu menanggapi peringatan Sophia mengenai Märchen von Friedhof dengan lebih serius.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] Kalopsia: kata yang berasal dari bahasa Yunani, yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan delusi bahwa sesuatu lebih indah daripada yang sesungguhnya

[2] _Nun ja_: sejenis dengan '_well, you see..._' dalam kalimat bahasa Inggris.

.

.

.

R&R?


End file.
